Hasta la vista
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: Aizen est tombé, enfin, mais tout n'est pas encore terminé. Et avant que ne s'avance le bourreau, une question doit être posée, espérant une réponse... "Pourquoi, Gin?". Alors que vient la fin, la vérité franchira-t-elle les lèvres du menteur?


Bonjour bonjour ! Eh bien me revoilà avec un OS Bleach ! Ca fait quelques temps que je l'ai terminé et j'ai finalement décidé de vous le faire partager, en espérant que cela vous plaira. (Et désolée pour le résumé qui n'est pas terrible, mais là j'avoue, je n'avais pas d'idée T_T)

ENJOY !

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Angst,drama, Romance ( en arrière fond lointain)

**Pairing : **Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude,aucun personnage ne m'appartient sniff, ils sont tous à TITE KUBO ( le veinard).

**Warning **: j'avoue ne pas trop savoir où en est le manga, en France, donc il y a quelques spoilers concernant le dernier combat contre Aizen, même si à un certain point je modifie l'histoire.

Vous constaterez également que je reprends certaines citations du manga, mélangées avec certaines phrases à moi.

Ps : bon sang, je hais les mises en pages de ffnet... ils m'ont effacé tous les symboles que j'avais mis entre les parties pour bien les séparer. J'ai ensuite essayé de sauter d'avantages de lignes... résultat : que dalle, ça revient comme si je n'avais rien fait grrrrr. ( faut aller sur mon blog, c'est plus clair XD). finalement j'ai trouvé le truc : les 0o0o...

**HASTA LA VISTA**

Le noir… Partout autour… L'obscurité totale. Mais pas seulement visuelle. Cette obscurité s'étendait à tous ses sens. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas. Ses oreilles ne percevaient rien. Son nez ne lui transmettait aucune odeur. La respiration elle-même était incertaine. Il n'y avait rien à goûter. Rien à toucher… Le néant, total et terrifiant. Pas complètement, non… Car une sensation restait. La douleur. Insupportable au début, provenant d'une multitude de sources… La seule chose qui tranchait avec le néant, qui prouvait que cette obscurité n'était pas celle de la mort… Car quand on mourrait on ne souffrait plus, n'est ce pas ? Non, la mort n'avait pas gagné ce combat, mais elle n'était pas loin… car une si terrible souffrance ne pouvait qu'être la compagne de la Grande Faucheuse, non ? Elle ne laissait aucun répit, aucun espoir d'y échapper. Elle attaquait de plusieurs origines, visait différentes cibles… A tel point qu'on finissait par souhaiter ardemment que tout s'arrête. On en venait à appeler la Mort, à déposer les armes à ses pieds, pour qu'elle accepte finalement de nous emporter et de mettre fin à ce calvaire…. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. La Mort était cruelle, parfois. Elle laissait sa victime se tordre de douleur, encore et encore, avant d'accepter d'intervenir.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça durait. Depuis combien de temps elle était là, où que puisse être ce « là ». Une seconde, une heure, une semaine… Une éternité. Aurait-elle eu le contrôle de son corps qu'elle se serait roulée en boule, en position fœtale. Aurait-elle pu parler qu'elle aurait crié, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne. Aurait-elle eu des yeux qu'ils auraient laissé couler des torrents de larmes… Mais elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Alors elle restait là, sans être totalement, à souffrir sans espoir de délivrance… Elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir ainsi ? Si la Mort était venue la chercher, pourquoi ne l'emportait-elle pas ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Que tout s'arrête… Elle ne priait que pour ça. Et tant pis si cela voulait dire qu'elle baissait les bras, qu'elle cessait de combattre. Elle n'avait plus la force de luter contre cette obscurité…

Mais alors que le désespoir l'emportait, le néant se dissipa légèrement. La douleur diminua, doucement, sûrement… Comment ? Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'elle était si puissante avant ? Etait-ce la fin ? Mais non. L'obscurité reculait, un peu, sous l'effet d'une faible lueur qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Qu'était-ce donc ? Cette lumière qui semblait l'appeler… Elle voulait tendre la main vers elle, la toucher, la garder avec elle… Et l'espace d'un instant, elle vit. Elle vit son bras tendu devant elle. Mais la douleur frappa à nouveau et le bras disparu encore. La lueur faiblit… Non… Elle ne devait pas s'éteindre !

_N'abandonnez pas… Battez vous… Il est trop tôt pour mourir…_

Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, elle avait bien entendu une voix lui parler… cette voix… Elle la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas reconstituer un visage dans son esprit… C'était… tellement dur… la douleur était si forte…

_Battez-vous…_

La douleur régressa à nouveau. La lueur gagna légèrement en intensité… Elle tendit à nouveau le bras. Et le vit à nouveau. Se battre ? Elle s'était battue toute sa vie. Pour survivre. Pour s'intégrer. Pour protéger… Elle reprit courage. Ce n'était qu'un combat de plus. Un combat qu'elle devait remporter. Alors elle lutta. Contre la douleur. Contre l'obscurité… Contre la faiblesse en elle qui voulait la pousser à abandonner, à se laisser aller… Ce serait plus simple, oui. Mais depuis quand choisissait-elle la facilité pour les choses les plus importantes ? Elle redoubla d'efforts. Non. Elle ne voulait pas mourir… Et la douleur continua à régresser, l'obscurité à se dissiper, au fur et à mesure que la lueur gagnait en force et grandissait. Petit à petit, pas à pas, elle s'approcha de cette lumière… Un pas. Un autre… Une seconde, une heure, une éternité… Finalement, sa main toucha la lumière et celle-ci éclata, dissipant complètement les ténèbres en une explosion lumineuse qui l'aveugla…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre, pour voir. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, ou presque. Un plafond et des murs blancs… Un drap blanc qui la recouvrait… Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à se souvenir. Le chant d'un oiseau lui parvint et elle tourna la tête. Il y avait une fenêtre sur sa droite, légèrement entrouverte, laissant pénétrer une brise douce et fraiche. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçevait des bâtiments. Qu'elle finit par reconnaître. Le Seireitei. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des Divisions du Gotei 13. Elle reporta son regard à l'intérieur de la chambre. Du blanc… Une odeur d'antiseptiques… Et du matériel médical. Alors elle comprit. Elle se trouvait au sein de la Quatrième Division. La raison lui échappait encore. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Etait-elle blessée ? Elle essaya de se redresser, mais une vive douleur au côté la cloua au lit.

_-_ Je vous conseille de ne pas trop bouger pour le moment, intervint une voix douce mais ferme qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui empli de bonté d'une femme portant l'haori blanc des Capitaines. Unohana Retsu… Celle-ci s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à son chevet.

_-_ Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, on a bien cru vous perdre, continue-t-elle. Je suis donc ravie de vous souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous, Matsumoto-fukutaisho.

Rangiku observa la capitaine, légèrement confuse. Elle se souvenait du néant, de la douleur… mais le reste demeurait tellement flou !

_-_ Unohana-taisho, commença-telle avec difficulté, la bouche pâteuse. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

L'expression de Retsu ne changea pas, tandis qu'elle auscultait avec précision et douceur sa patiente, vérifiant que sa tentative de se redresser n'avait pas entrainé quelque dommage.

_-_ Vous ne souvenez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, durant la bataille contre Aizen ? demanda la capitaine.

Aizen… Aizen Sosuke, l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Le traître…Oui, elle se souvenait. Les capitaines et lieutenants du Gotei 13 s'étaient rendus dans le monde des humains, dans une fausse Karakura, pour affronter Aizen et… Une soudaine et violente douleur lui vrilla alors le crâne, provoquant un gémissement de douleur. Une main douce et fraiche se posea sur son front, apaisant la douleur.

_-_ Ne forcez pas, lui dit Unohana. Vous avez été grièvement blessée, vous avez même failli mourir. Vous êtes encore sous le choc, il est normal que votre esprit soit confus. Tout vous reviendra progressivement. Pour le moment, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que la bataille est terminée et que cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes ici. Il va vous falloir encore un peu de repos, avant d'espérer pouvoir sortir.

Rangiku essaya d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle entendait. Le combat contre Aizen était terminé… La Soul Society et ses alliés avaient triomphé, non ? Sinon, Unohana et elle ne seraient sûrement pas ici… Deux semaines… Deux semaines qu'elle était à l'hôpital après avoir frôlé la mort… Cela lui revenait, vaguement… Un combat, aux côtés d'Hinamori, contre trois femmes… trois arrancars. Ensuite… Ensuite… Une légère pression de la main de Retsu la ramena au présent.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ne forcez pas les choses. La mémoire vous reviendra en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, il vous faut reconstituer vos forces. Car très bientôt, vous allez recevoir de la visite. La nouvelle de votre réveil va vite circuler, et il y a de nombreuses personnes qui souhaitent vous voir !

La capitaine replaça correctement le drap puis quitta la chambre, après un dernier sourire. Rangiku regarda la porte, et continua bien après le départ d'Unohana. Se reposer… C'était bien gentil, mais elle avait tellement de questions ! Et pas seulement sur ce qui lui était arrivé ! La Soul Society avait visiblement gagné la guerre. Mais qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Son capitaine, Hinamori, Kira, Shuhei… tous ceux qui s'étaient battus dans la fausse Karaukura… Renji et ceux qui étaient partis au Hueco Mundo chercher Inoue… Il lui semblait avoir vu Ichigo, mais tout était tellement flou ! Aizen était-il mort ? Et ses complices ? Tosen Kaname et… _lui_. Etait-_il_ mort lui aussi ? La douleur lui vrilla à nouveau le crâne et elle porta sa main à son front avant de l'appuyer sur ses yeux, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur. Tant de questions… Tant de choses qu'elle voulait, non, devait savoir ! Mais elle se sentait sombrer, doucement mais sûrement. Et finalement, le sommeil finit par l'emporter, la plongeant dans une inconscience réparatrice.

_Mal… Elle avait si mal… C'était comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Mais la vérité n'était pas si éloignée. C'était tout un morceau qui lui avait été arraché. Son flan droit n'était qu'un trou béant, creusé par les griffes de l'ennemi… La douleur était si grande et sa vie qui s'écoulait en même temps que son sang… l'inconscience ne la protégeait qu'à peine. Elle entendait les explosions, le son des lames qui s'entrechoquaient… les cris de rage et de douleur…Une voix, plus proche qui leur demandait de tenir bon… Kira… Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et la douleur recula. A peine, mais c'était déjà ça… Kira était en train d'essayer de la soigner, elle le comprenait. Heureusement qu'il avait appartenu à la Quatrième Division, avant de migrer dans celle de Gin. Gin… Il était là, quelque part. Aux côtés d'Aizen… Contre eux… Cette pensée fit naître une nouvelle vague de douleur, qui n'avait toutefois aucun lien avec sa blessure. Puis tout devint complètement noir…_

_La douleur la réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que dévastation. Kira, Hinamori et d'autres gisaient à ses côtés. Elle pouvait apercevoir les formes inertes de certains capitaines et des autres… les Vizards... Avaient-ils tous perdu ? La situation était-elle sans espoir ? Pourtant, elle entendait encore le bruit de combats… Une lame immense traversa son champ de vision. Shinso… Sous sa forme de bankai… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu personnellement, mais Gin lui en avait parlé, de nombreuses années en arrière. Avant sa trahison. Quand ils étaient encore amis, voir plus, du moins elle le pensait. Gin… Il était toujours vivant et il se battait… Contre qui ? Qui se battait encore pour protéger l'imitation de Karakura, et le reste du monde ? L'espace d'un instant, elle aperçut une silhouette sombre, accompagnée d'une tâche orange. Ichigo ? Il était revenu ? Sa vue était brouillée par la douleur, mais ça devait être ça. Elle sentait son reiatsu. Qui affrontait celui de Gin. Elle devait y aller… Elle ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire…_

_Rassemblant les rares forces qu'il lui restait, elle se redressa. La douleur l'aveugla et elle étouffa un cri de souffrance. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Laborieusement, elle se mit debout. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elles ne cédèrent pas. Elles ne devaient pas céder. Serrant les dents, elle se mit à courir. Elle avait mal, si mal, mais elle ignora la douleur. Elle entendit la voix de Kira, qui lui cria quelque chose. Mais elle ne comprit pas ses mots, ne prit pas la peine de les comprendre. Elle ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Le combat continuait non loin. Aizen se battait encore, mais contre qui ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce reiatsu. Il ressemblait à celui d'Ichigo, sans être identique… tant pis. Ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait qu'un seul reiatsu qui comptait et elle le suivit. Le sien était si faible qu'elle en devint presque indétectable. Elle sentait ses forcent qui vacillaient à chaque pas. Elle devait faire vite. Avant de s'effondrer._

_Elle arriva enfin. Mais il était trop tard. Aizen et Gin venaient d'ouvrir un portail par lequel ils disparurent. Elle les avait entendus. Ils retournaient à la Soul Society pour détruire la vrai Karakura. Et s'ils y arrivaient… Il n'y avait plus personne pour les affronter, là bas… Elle devait les rattraper… Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait inconsciemment pris Haineko avec elle. Parfait… Elle sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau d'une main tremblante et utilisa son reiatsu pour ouvrir un passage à son tour. Et elle recommença à courir, suivant le papillon de l'enfer qui était venu pour elle. Elle trébucha, plusieurs fois et se releva à chaque fois, reprenant sa route. Le chemin semblait interminable, mais finalement, elle arriva à la Soul Society. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et elle s'écroula contre le mur d'un bâtiment à proximité. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, sa respiration était laborieuse, la douleur était insupportable… mais elle devait continuer. Elle serra plus fort les dents, les doigts sur la poignée d'Haineko et reprit sa route._

_En approchant de Karakura, elle le sentit. L'affrontement de reiatsu. Ichigo… Elle était partie avant lui, mais ses blessures l'avaient ralentie. Le combat était violent, plus violent encore qu'avant… Elle devait se dépêcher. Le shunpo qu'elle lança lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et manqua lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle trébucha mais s'accrocha. Elle ne devait pas s'évanouir encore. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était si près… Elle arriva devant l'entrée de la ville. Certains bâtiments avaient été endommagés, mais cela aurait pu être pire… Plus loin, Aizen affrontait un shinigami. Rangiku était trop loin pour l'identifier. Elle concentra toute son attention sur le deuxième combat, qu'elle essaya de rejoindre. Le sol était couvert de sang par endroit. A qui était-il ? Une explosion, proche, très proche, la déséquilibra. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et observa. Ichigo. Il était bien là. Blessé, mais toujours là, se dressant pour protéger les autres… Elle leva le regard et observa Gin. Celui-ci présentait quelques blessures, sans grande gravité, mais suffisantes pour tâcher de rouge son uniforme immaculé._

_Son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle les regardait se battre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout avait fini ainsi ? Pourquoi son ami d'enfance, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, malgré tout, se retournait ainsi contre eux ?La lame de Shinso frappa encore, aussi rapide que l'éclair. Zangetsu laissa échapper des Gestuga Tensho. Les deux bankai s'affrontaient et se repoussaient. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, quelques heures, elle ne savait pas. Sa conscience vacillante n'appréhendait plus le temps. Un cri, un choc. Ichigo était à terre, peinant à se relever. A quelques mètres de lui, Gin étira un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il leva son zanpakuto, prêt à lancer son attaque meurtrière. _

_- Non !_

_Rangiku ne réfléchit plus. Rassemblant la dernière bribe de volonté qu'il lui restait, elle bondit, s'interposa. Elle ne chercha même pas à lever Haineko pour contrer Shinso. Ses bras tremblaient trop. Elle avait puisé dans toutes ses réserves et était à bout. Mais elle resta debout, attendant la mort. C'était stupide, mais elle préfèrait encore la recevoir de ses mains à lui. Elle ferma les yeux à l'impact. Le sang gicla, la douleur augmenta…. Mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait du. Pas comme si la lame du zanpakuto l'avait transpercée… Elle rouvrit les yeux et comprit. Shinso n'avait que légèrement pénétré sa chair. Gin avait arrêté son attaque. Elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle put voir ses yeux. Elle n'y lut aucune intention meurtrière. Il ne souriait plus. Il avait même l'air… inquiet ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Sa conscience déclinante lui faisait imaginer des choses. Lui faisait voir ce qu'elle voulait voir._

_- G…in…_

_Parler était une torture. La torture de trop. Elle sentit à peine Shinso se retirer avant que son corps ne cède pour de bon. Ses yeux se fermèrent, entrainant avec elle comme dernière vision celle du visage de l'homme qui avait tant compté pour elle. Elle sentit son corps tomber. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle a tout donné pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant ! Mais sa conscience s'étiolait progressivement. Et avant que le noir ne s'abatte complètement, elle eut l'impression de sentir sa chute brisée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée… Puis vint le néant…_

Un cri de détresse tant que de douleur franchit ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient brusquement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était revenue dans sa chambre à la Quatrième Division. Qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté d'ailleurs. La respiration haletante, Rangiku essaya de se calmer, frottant légèrement ses yeux de ses mains. Un rêve… Non, pas un rêve. Des souvenirs… Elle se souvenait. De tout. Le combat, sa blessure, sa course effréné malgré la douleur pour rattraper Gin pour… Pour quoi au juste ? Qu'avait-elle espéré en faisant ça ? Ses mains se crispèrent. La douleur était revenue, mais elle ne provenait pas de sa blessure. Bien malgré elle, une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Etait-il mort ? Que s'était-il passé, après qu'elle ait sombré ? Il ne l'avait pas tuée. Il avait retenu son attaque quand il l'avait vu. Comme quand elle s'était interposée entre lui et Hinamori. Sauf que cette fois là, elle avait eu son zanpakuto en ligne de défense pour bloquer son attaque. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle s'était préparée à recevoir le coup. Une chose stupide. Il aurait pu la tuer… mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Sa migraine était en train de revenir et elle esquissa un léger sourire qui n'exprimait aucune joie. Gin avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir la mettre dans un tel état de confusion…

_-_ Maudit sois-tu, murmura-t-elle.

L'air se fit plus frais autour d'elle, baume bienvenu pour son corps légèrement fiévreux. Elle se figea, l'espace d'un instant, avant que son sourire ne se transforme. Il s'étira légèrement, se fit plus doux, moins amère. Il ne faisait pas si frais, dehors. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre.

_-_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là, taisho ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle baissa la main et tourna son visage vers l'entrée de la chambre. Il était bien là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il portait sa tenue de shinigami, haori compris. Rangiku fit une rapide inspection. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, dans le sens où elle ne distinguait pas de blessure physique. Elle ne manqua cependant pas ses traits tirés, ni son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais au moins est-il vivant… Toshiro finit par répondre, pendant son inspection.

_-_ Unohana-taisho m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. Tu avais l'air de souffrir, quand je suis arrivé…

_-_ Waaa, vous vous inquiétiez pour moi Taisho ? Comme c'est gentiiil !

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait l'embêter. Et ça l'aidait à se concentrer et à chasser les dernières traces de son angoisse. Mais son intonation n'avait pas été tout a fait correcte ni convaincante, même elle s'en rendit compte. Son capitaine eut la bonté de faire mine de ne pas s'en être aperçu.

_-_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, en tout cas, se contenta-t-il de répondre en l'examinant du regard à son tour.

Rangiku redevint sérieuse. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle et cela lui fit énormément plaisir.

_- _Étant donné ma blessure oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Son expression devint sombre, brutalement, et elle baissa les yeux.

_-_ Désolée, taisho…

Un sourcil blanc se haussa, signe extérieur de l'incompréhension du capitaine face à ses paroles.

_-_ Je vous avais dit que je pouvais m'occuper des 3 fraccions, expliqua- t-elle, après un rapide regard à Hitsugaya. J'ai échoué et mis ainsi les autres en danger…

Elle entendit un soupir mais n'osa lever les yeux.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son capitaine. Non, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Il s'en voulait peut être à lui-même, sûrement même, comme toujours quand quelqu'un était blessé quand il était à proximité, mais il ne lui en voulait pas à elle. Et cela lui enlèva un poids considérable des épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un groupe de shinigamis pénètra dans la pièce, assez bruyamment.

_- _Rangiku-san ! On nous a dit que tu étais réveillée ! s'exclama Renji en guise de salutations.

_-_ Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, ajouta Shuhei.

_-_ On t'a amené du sake pour ton rétablissement ! annonça Iba.

_-_ Plusieurs bouteilles, ça devrait faire l'affaire, précisa Ikkaku.

- Yataaaa, du sake, du sake ! scanda Yachiru avant de sauter sur le lit, évitant de justesse de percuter Rangiku.

D'autres entrèrent de manière plus discrète et silencieuse. Rangiku ne put retenir un sourire, émue de voir tous ses amis venus lui rendre visite. Tout en répondant à leurs salutations, elle les détailla du regard. Elle ne manqua pas les pansements, bandages, voir bras en écharpe et poussa cependant un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient vivants, c'était le principal. Elle reporta son attention sur le mur à côté de la porte mais ne fut pas surprise de le voir désert. Hitsugaya s'était éclipsé pour la laisser avec ses amis. Rangiku soupira à nouveau. Elle ne désespèrait pas encore de le sociabiliser. Mais ce serait pour une autre fois. Pour le moment, elle se laissa aller et participa autant que possible à la petite fête improvisée orchestrée par ses amis…

Deux heures plus tard, Rangiku était à nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Unohana venait de mettre gentiment mais fermement les autres à la porte. Un hôpital n'était pas un lieu de beuverie. Mais le fait qu'elle ait mis autant de temps à intervenir démontrait qu'elle leur avait accordé un peu de temps, sachant qu'ils en avaient tous besoin. Certains avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives, les autres, comme Yachiru qui n'avait eu aucune égratignure, étaient retournés dans leurs Divisions. La sake avait été confisqué et après un examen mené par Isane, Rangiku avait été laissée seule. Mais cette fois, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Entre deux plaisanteries et taquineries, elle avait eu les réponses à ses questions. Aizen et Tosen étaient morts, le premier de la main d'Ichigo et son père, le second de celle de Shuhei. La quasi totalité des officiers du Gotei présents à la fausse Karakura avaient frôlé la mort de près mais s'en étaient sortis, sans trop de séquelles. L'équipe partie au Hueco Mundo était revenue sans trop de dommages, surtout comparé à leurs collègues restés en défense. Une seule personne n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Hinamori. Cette dernière, encore dans le coma, luttait toujours pour sa survie, malgré les soins d'Unohana. Quelle tragédie… Rangiku comprenait mieux à présent l'état de son capitaine. Dès qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital, elle ferait de son mieux pour le soutenir. Il en avait besoin…

Et il y avait _lui._ Elle n'avait pas osé demander, au départ, et personne n'en avait rien dit. C'était finalement Kira qui lui avait fourni la réponse, avant de partir. Elle l'avait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et en discutant un peu, elle avait finalement compris pourquoi il lui avait semblé nerveux, tourmenté. Kira lui avait avoué ce que tout le monde avait tu. _Il _était vivant. Les deux autres traitres étaient morts, mais lui était encore en vie. Prisonnier, en attente d'une exécution, mais vivant. Rangiku avait eu du mal à dissimuler la marée d'émotions contradictoires qui l'avait traversée en cet instant. A présent qu'elle était seule, elle essaya de démêler cet écheveau complexe de sentiments. Gin était vivant. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Il avait trahi la Soul Society, combattu et blessé ses anciens collègues, aidé Aizen dans ses projets déments… Aucune clémence ne serait accordée. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie était déjà surprenant. Ou non. Il servirait d'exemple, serait le criminel châtié par la justice du Seireitei.

Rangiku s'enfonça dans son coussin et ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là à regarder le plafond ou la fenêtre, selon ses envies. Trois jours qui étaient passés vite malgré tout, agrémentés par les visites de ses amis. Ceux-ci semblaient s'être donné le mot et s'étaient relayés pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne passe pas trop de temps seule, bravant par moment les interdictions de visites et lui remontant le moral. Elle riait encore en revoyant un Renji penaud, après s'être fait expulsé par Unohana, ou un Iba en seiza, le front touchant terre après s'être fait confisqué son sake et réprimandé par la même capitaine. Oui, heureusement qu'elle avait eu de la distraction. Dans la journée. Mais la nuit, rien ni personne ne venait déranger sa solitude, rien ne venait détourner son esprit de certains chemins qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas arpenter, tandis que le sommeil la fuyait…

Des chemins qui la conduisaient toujours à la même destination. A la même personne. Peu importait les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire, rien ne changeait. Il restait toujours maître de ses pensées et de ses tourments. Il orchestrait à présent ses insomnies. Gin… Il lui était arrivé de penser, au plus sombre de la nuit, qu'elle aurait préféré apprendre qu'il était mort durant la bataille, comme les autres. Elle aurait souffert, bien sûr, mais aurait probablement été moins tourmentée. Parce que malgré tout, une part d'elle se réjouissait de le savoir vivant. De le savoir si proche, pour la première fois depuis sa trahison. Mais elle se réprimanda. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il les avait trahis, sans remord. Il l'avait abandonnée, sans un regard en arrière. Alors lui porter une attention positive était un crime. Une autre forme de trahison. Ce faisant, elle insultait la mémoire des shinigamis qui avaient péri durant le conflit, elle portait atteinte à ses amis, à son capitaine, qui s'étaient battus et qui avaient été blessés… Et la culpabilité s'ajouta à son tourment, s'assurant de la garder éveillée jusqu'aux aurores…

Un soupir lui échappa. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Bientôt, elle pourrait quitter la Quatrième Division. Oui. Et bientôt… Il partirait, pour de bon cette fois, sous la volonté implacable de la justice. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. La sentence était prononcée, mais la date fatidique tardait à se faire connaître. Combien de temps restait-il ? Une semaine ? Quelques jours ? Elle se trouva presque à espérer que tout finisse. Qu'un terme soit mis à cette souffrance…

La visite d'Unohana la tira de ses pensées. Il était l'heure de son auscultation, apparemment. Rangiku était assez surprise cependant de voir que c'était la capitaine en personne qui s'était déplacée. Les fois précédentes, c'était Isane qui était venue s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Mais elle s'abstint de toute question et se laissa ausculter et répondit aux questions avec bonne volonté. Elle voulait sortir de là… Et ses vœux étaient finalement entendus. Elle allait pouvoir quitter la Quatrième Division en fin de journée, à condition qu'elle se repose encore et ne fasse pas d'efforts non nécessaire, à son retour dans sa Division. Rangiku retint un rire amusé. Elle allait adorer utiliser cette excuse quand son capitaine lui crierait après parce qu'elle aurait négligé ses dossiers ! Mais son sourire disparut quand Unohana se tourna vers elle, son expression plus sérieuse, et une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Etait-ce… de la pitié ? Ou plutôt de la compassion.

_-_ Le sotaisho nous a finalement communiqué la date, annonça la capitaine. L'exécution du traître Ichimaru Gin aura lieu demain matin, sur la colline du Sokyoku, en présence du Sotaisho, des taishos et de certains fukutaishos. Vous n'êtes pas tenue d'y assister, mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir.

Malgré elle, Rangiku se figea, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A cause de la nouvelle, oui, mais aussi parce que la capitaine avait compris. Unohana savait… Matsumoto ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour comprendre, mais… Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'interroger Unohana, car celle-ci se retira une fois la nouvelle annoncée, laissant la jeune femme dans une agitation émotionnelle intense. Ainsi donc ça y était. L'échéance était fixée. Le lendemain matin… Moins de vingt-quatre heures… Sous le choc, le cœur battant après s'être arrêté un instant, Rangiku se laissa à nouveau aller contre les coussins qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir quitté. Le lendemain matin. Le lendemain matin, Gin mourrait. Son esprit s'imprègna peu à peu de cette nouvelle réalité et elle ferma les yeux afin de dissimuler l'humidité suspecte qui avait commencé à s'y former. Elle avait mal à nouveau. Sa respiration était difficile. Elle avait pensé s'y être préparée. Mais la constatation était là. Elle avait eu beau savoir que cela finirait ainsi, la douleur n'était pas moins grande pour autant…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lentement, afin de ne pas trop tirer sur ses muscles encore sensible, Rangiku noua la ceinture autour de ses hanches. Isane lui avait apporté plus tôt des vêtements, et la jeune femme put enfin quitter sa tenue d'hôpital pour endosser à nouveau son uniforme. Elle se sentait déjà mieux ainsi, moins fragile. Enfin elle pouvait sortir d'ici. Elle avait hâte de regagner ses quartiers. Et de visiter sa réserve de sake qui lui manquait énormément, surtout en ce moment. Elle voulait pouvoir oublier, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Ce n'était pas vraiment la solution, mais c'était la seule qu'elle possédait. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir mis à disposition dans un coin de la pièce. Son regard accrocha son reflet. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'expression presque hantée, presque désespérée, devait disparaitre de ses traits avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. Personne ne devait savoir…

Quand finalement elle se sentit prête, Rangiku gagna la porte et quitta la pièce. Et découvrit qu'une surprise l'attendait dans le couloir.

_-_ Taisho ? Vous êtes venu me chercher pour me raccompagner ? Rhooooo, que vous êtes attentionné ! Mais il ne fallait pas, voyons !

Elle était assez satisfaite de son ton jovial mais prenait de toute manière un réel plaisir à le taquiner à nouveau, même si elle était sincèrement touchée de l'attention de son capitaine. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait que sous cette apparence glaciale se cachait un cœur d'or aussi grand que sa réserve de sake. Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel tout en se décollant dur mur contre lequel il était appuyé.

_-_ Suis-moi.

Rangiku haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

_-_ Bah taisho, je connais encore le chemin de la Division, quand même !

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de bâtiment, saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux Unohana, en chemin pour une visite à un patient visiblement. Rangiku la salua à son tour tout en la remerciant respectueusement pour les soins reçus, avant de rattraper son capitaine qui avait pris un peu d'avance. Le trajet se fit en silence, et Rangiku se sentait un peu nerveuse. Elle savait que son capitaine n'était pas un grand bavard, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son silence de presque… pesant. Comme une tension dans l'air dont Rangiku ne devinait pas l'origine. Mais en un sens, ce silence l'arrangeait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à jouer la jovialité très longtemps. Pas avec ce qui approchait.

La jeune femme se retrouva surprise lorsque, arrivant devant la Sixième Division, son capitaine y pénétra au lieu de continuer son chemin. Histugaya avait-il une affaire à traiter avec le capitaine Kuchiki ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de le suivre, ou bien ne pas l'avoir encore congédiée ? Rangiku ne comprenait pas.

_-_ Taisho ?

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Les shinigamis de la Sixième Division qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent respectueusement tout en s'écartant de leur chemin. La curiosité sur leur visage reflètait celle de Rangiku. Et celle de la jeune femme ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle aperçut Renji, à l'entrée de l'un des bâtiments, qui semblait les attendre.

_-_ Histugaya-taisho, Rangiku-san, les salua-t-il.

_-_ Abarai. C'est fait ?

Le lieutenant de la Sixième acquiesça d'un signe de tête à la question de Toshiro.

_-_ Je me suis arrangé. Kuchiki-taisho a une réunion avec son clan, ce soir, et la relève se fera avec un peu de retard. Vous avez dix minutes.

Hitsugaya le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et continua son chemin, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment. Rangiku adressa un regard interrogatif à son ami, mais Renji ne lui donna aucun renseignement, se contentant de se détourner. Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que de suivre à nouveau son capitaine, espérant finir par obtenir quelques éclaircissements. Elle savait où ils se trouvaient. Les Divisions étaient construites sensiblement de la même manière et Rangiku savait que derrière ces murs se cachaient les cellules de la Sixième Division. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'emballa. Mais non. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Surtout pas ici. Mais finalement, Hitsugaya s'immobilisa à côté d'une porte, avant de finalement se retourner vers son lieutenant.

_-_ Entre. Tu as entendu Abarai, nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Toute son incompréhension se lut dans le regard de Rangiku, même si une nouvelle pointe d'espoir apparut. La cellule derrière cette porte… C'était celle spécialement conçue pour enfermer les prisonniers les plus dangereux, avant leur transfert vers le nid des asticots ou vers leur lieu d'exécution. Elle se tourna vers la porte, le cœur soudain battant. Ce fut la main légèrement tremblante que la jeune femme l'ouvrit et fit un pas dans la pièce. Il y faisait sombre, l'intérieur n'étant éclairé que par quelques bougies, mais la lumière provenant du couloir lui permit d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'intérieur. Et elle s'immobilisa complètement, tandis que derrière elle, la porte se refermait. Sa gorge se fit sèche, les battements de son cœur résonnèrent bruyamment à ses oreilles. Mais ne l'empêchèrent pas d'entendre la voix qui s'élèva alors.

_-_ Eh bien, en voilà une visite surprise…

Non… Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Elle n'avait pas vu cette silhouette, derrière les barreaux… Presque malgré elle, son corps réagit et elle fit un pas de plus en avant. La silhouette blanche dans la cellule bougea légèrement et Rangiku accepta le fait qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une quelconque illusion. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un nom s'en échappa, à peine plus qu'un chuchotement.

_-_ Gin…

Il se trouvait bien dans cette cellule, derrière ces barreaux… Presque malgré elle, la jeune femme le détailla du regard, cherchant…elle ne savait quoi. Vêtu du kimono blanc des condamnés, le traitre était assis sur l'unique chaise placée contre le mur du fond, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête penchée en avant, ses mèches argentés presque blanches dissimulant ses yeux. Et son sourire. Le même. Toujours en place. Ce sourire si agaçant qu'il ne quittait jamais. Ce sourire qu'à une époque qui paraissait si lointaine à présent, n'avait pas eu la même signification. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Mais au fond, qu'en savait-elle ? Avait-elle jamais su une seule fois qui était Ichimaru Gin ? Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Aujourd'hui, ce sourire lui était adressé, à elle, et celle termina de lui briser le cœur.

Mais elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Elle était le lieutenant de la Dixième Division du Gotei 13. Il était un traitre en attente de son exécution. Elle devait rester digne. Pour elle. Pour son capitaine qui la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait et qui avait su voir à travers la défense qu'elle s'était créée, et ce malgré ses propres antagonisme. Pour eux, enfin, pour les souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle ne voulait malgré tout pas perdre et souiller. Elle se redressa, chercha les mots les plus adaptés. Mais une fois de plus, il la devança.

_-_ Je vois qu'Unohana-taisho n'a pas perdu la main, dit-il. Tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois où je t'ai vue.

La voix était moqueuse, comme à son habitude, mais l'espace d'in instant, Rangiku pensa avoir entraperçu ses yeux, qui l'avaient détaillée rapidement. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais préfèrait y croire. Penser que malgré tout, il se souciait quand même un peu de son état.

_-_ Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi, répondit –elle.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Mais tant pis. Et puis elle devait l'avouer, elle était soulagée, aussi. Elle préfèrait ne pas le voir couvert de blessures. Elle préfèrait garder de lui cette image immaculée, façon de parler bien sûr, presque invulnérable. C'était un mensonge, c'était stupide, mais les sentiments ne s'encombraient que rarement de raison.

_-_ Ma foi, j'ai eu droit à un p'tit passage par la Quatrième, répondit-il, avec sa voix chantante et moqueuse en haussant les épaules. Faut croire qu'exécuter un blessé fait tâche.

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses lèvres esquisser un début de sourire, qu'elle peina à réprimer. Il ne changeait pas. Même à la veille de sa mort, Gin restait Gin. Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Elle avait peu de temps. Et c'était leur dernière conversation…

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque, témoignage de l'émotion contre laquelle elle luttait. Cette question, elle la rongeait depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où il était parti, la laissant derrière sans explication pour suivre Aizen. Lui pencha la tête, sur le côté, et adopta une expression interrogative.

_-_ Hmm ? Voilà une question qui peut avoir un millier de sens et autant de réponses, va falloir être plus précise.

Une pointe d'agacement salvateur la traversa, et lui permit de reprendre, avec plus de volonté.

_-_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis pour te joindre à Aizen ?

_Pourquoi m'as-tu trahie ?_

Le sourire de Gin s'étira un peu plus, mais il restait silencieux, au point où Rangiku pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. Pourtant, il finit par parler.

_-_ Oh ça, y peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Envie de changer d'air, envie de pouvoir, envie d'enquiquiner le vieux… va savoir !

La jeune femme serra le poing et fit un pas en avant, l'agacement et l'impatience brillant dans ses yeux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Gin !

_-_ Aaaah, ça c'est sûr ! Mais j'suis sérieux, aussi, tu n'me crois pas ?

L'expression innocente peinte sur son visage enragea Rangiku. Ne pouvait-il donc cesser de mentir ? Juste pour cette fois, pour cette dernière fois, ne pouvait-il donc cesser de jouer le clown agaçant et menteur ?

Le visage de l'ancien capitaine changea d'expression à nouveau, devenant un peu plus sérieux, même si son éternel sourire resta bien en place.

_-_ Mais c'n'est pas cette question que tu veux réellement m'poser, non ? Alors vas-y. Le temps passe et j'suis sûr que ton petit taisho doit s'impatienter…

Elle ne s'étonna même pas qu'il sache qu'Histugaya se trouvait derrière la porte, malgré les inhibiteurs de reiatsu de la cellule. Peut être les avait-il entendu. Ou peut être était-ce là encore de ses tours qui lui permettaient de donner l'impression qu'il était toujours au courant de tout. Elle ne s'étonna pas non plus qu'il sache qu'elle avait une autre question au bout des lèvres. Après tout, il la connaissait bien. Car elle n'avait jamais dissimulée sa véritable nature, elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se donna du courage. C'était le moment ou jamais de savoir. Mais répondrait-il ?

_-_ Mentais-tu ?

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de faire un nouveau pas en avant, jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant les barreaux. Lui ne dit rien, attendit la suite.

_-_ Tout ça, tous nos souvenirs… Les moments que nous avons passé ensembles, depuis que tu m'as ramassée au Rukongai… N'étaient-ils aussi que des mensonges ? N'étaient-ils que des éléments d'une grande comédie ? N'ont-ils jamais eu la moindre valeur à tes yeux ?

Elle s'était échauffée un peu plus à chaque mot, criant presque les derniers. Cette réponse, elle l'attendait et la craignait par-dessus tout. Et c'était l'appréhension, la peur de sa nature et des conséquences qu'elle allait avoir qui lui avait rendu sa véhémence. Elle ne voulait pas être une petite chose fragile et brisée. Elle préférait être en colère, maintenant, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore…

_-_ « Ramassée » tu dis. Whaaa, on dirait qu'on parle d'un objet qu'j'aurais trouvé sur la route !

_-_ Réponds, c'est tout ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne pouvait supporter d'avantage de moquerie ou d'humour, la distinction n'était pas importante pour le moment. Son cœur battait fort, presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine, résonnant avec violence dans ses oreilles. Et ses réparties agaçantes lui donnaient envie de lui arracher la langue et de le faire s'étouffer avec, ce qui serait particulièrement contreproductif…

Il se redressa avant de s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise, l'observant à travers les mèches de sa frange trop longue. Son sourire était toujours là, mais il semblait moins long et un peu moins agaçant.

_-_ Va savoir… répondit-il finalement. Peut être, peut être pas.

Une déception puissante envahit Rangiku. Une déception douloureuse qui lui vrilla le cœur. Furieuse et blessée, elle tourna les talons. Elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus ici. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur ne pourrait rien encaisser de plus. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas.

Le premier mouvement de retraite esquissé, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et la tirer en arrière, contre les barreaux de la cage qui provoquèrent une sorte de picotement désagréable, à cause des mesures de sécurité. Mais ce détail était mineur et se fit vite oublier. Tout ce qu'elle retint, tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce furent ces bras autour d'elle, le corps ferme qu'elle distingua malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient, et le souffle chaud à son oreille. Son corps se tendit. Elle ne l'avait pas senti bouger. Mais elle ne se débâtit pas. De surprise, bien sûr. Mais la prise était ferme sans être étouffante. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, juste maintenue. Et son traitre de cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau ! Nullement aidé à se calmer par la voix qui murmura, presque, juste à côté de son oreille.

_-_ Qu'importent mes raisons, ça n'changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et si c'était à r'faire, je le r'ferais. Je ne regrette rien.

En entendant une partie de la réponse à sa première question, la jeune femme serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Pas du tout. Car elle savait que c'était la vérité. La voix de Gin était toujours moqueuse, mais à un degré différent. Moindre. Derrière son humour omniprésent, elle put percevoir la pointe de sérieux, de vérité. Mais il reprit déjà.

_-_ Quant à ta deuxième question… Si j'te donnais une réponse, celle que tu désires ou non, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Demain matin, la Soul Society va m'exécuter pour trahison. Ils n'renonceront pas, même pour tes beaux yeux ou les miens. Alors qu'est ce qu'ça t'apportera, de savoir ?

Sa voix s'était faite moins moqueuse sur la fin. Rangiku avala péniblement sa salive et presque malgré elle, sa main se leva pour venir se poser sur une de celles enroulée autour de sa taille, si pâle sur le shikakusho noir.

_-_ Je ne veux pas continuer dans le doute, murmura-t-elle en réponse. Dis-moi. S'il te plait…

Elle ne devrait pas presque le supplier ainsi. Mais en cet instant elle s'en moquait. C'était le moment de vérité. Le dernier moment. Peu importait le reste.

L'espace d'un instant, d'une éternité, le silence prit possession de la cellule. Un silence pourtant presque assourdissant… rompu finalement par un soupir. Et la voix du condamné qui répondit.

_-_ Tu sais, parfois, l'ignorance est préférable à la connaissance…

Rangiku ferma les yeux, et sa main se crispa sur celle de Gin, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa chaire, ce contre quoi il ne protesta pas. Le couperet était tombé. Car l'absence de réponse en était une en quelque sorte, n'est ce pas ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à laisser échapper une réponse, quelque chose… mais à cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Hitsugaya qui la prévenait. Le temps était écoulé. Et au fond, c'était peut être mieux ainsi…

Pourtant, s'écarter ne fut pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait pensé. Son corps rechigna à bouger, et les bras masculins ne la libérèrent pas. Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, elle sentit une légère pression, à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Quelque chose qui la chatouilla, et il ne s'agissait pas de ses cheveux à elle. Et un murmure, presque une caresse à son oreille. Juste avant que les bras ne la relâchent et que le corps derrière elle ne s'éloigne des barreaux. Alors le charme se brisa et son corps lui obéit à nouveau. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Qu'elle ouvrit puis franchit. En silence. Sans se retourner. Et de la même manière, sans oser regarder son capitaine, toujours adossé au mur à côté de la porte, elle continua son chemin et quitta le bâtiment de détention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toshiro la regarda s'éloigner, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés. De contrariété et d'inquiétude. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de l'amener ici. Car il n'était pas idiot. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de leur relation, il savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose, malgré tout. Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait juste choisi de fermer les yeux. A cause de son propre ressenti envers Ichimaru. Et pour respecter l'intimité de son lieutenant. Alors oui, il avait cru bien faire, en la conduisant ici. En lui accordant ce dernier moment avec lui. En lui donnant la chance d'exorciser la douleur qu'elle n'avait su complètement lui cacher, après la trahison d'Aizen et de ses acolytes, puis plus récemment à l'hôpital. Mais peut être s'était-il trompé, au final. Ou peut être pas. Les relations humaines et leur connaissance ne lui étaient pas encore complètement acquises…

_-_ J'suis surpris, j'avoue, Hitsugaya-taisho, lui parvint alors de la cellule dont la porte n'a pas été refermée. J'pensais pas que vous la laisseriez v'nir ici !

Toshiro dut réprimer une pulsion meurtrière. Cette voix moqueuse avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver, et cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec les derniers évènements. Après un court instant d'hésitation, et surtout pour s'assurer qu'il résisterait, le capitaine s'écarta du mur et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, afin de pouvoir voir le prisonnier. Ichimaru s'était adossé au mur de sa cellule, les bras croisés et le visage légèrement penché en avant, dissimulant en partie son expression hormis l'honnis sourire.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, contrairement à certains, répondit Toshiro, foudroyant du regard le condamné.

- Ouuuh, vous m'blessez !

Toshiro choisit d'ignorer la dernière réplique. Pour être honnête, cette visite n'avait pas été prévue dès le départ. Mais certaines choses l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Il l'avait fait pour Matsumoto, oui, mais pas seulement. Lui-même avait espéré obtenir une réponse. Lui aussi avait un « pourquoi ?» en suspend. Simplement pas le même que celui de son lieutenant. Car lui possédait certaines informations qui n'avaient pas été transmises à Rangiku. Toshiro avait assisté à tous les comptes rendus de la dernière bataille. Il avait entendu le témoignage de Kurosaki sur ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin. Mais après réflexion, et après en avoir parlé avec Unohana, il avait choisi de ne rien dire à Matsumoto. Du moins pas sans connaître la réponse d'Ichimaru à la jeune femme. Peut être au final avait-il bien fait de ne rien dire. Ou peut être pas. Mais il n'empêchait que lui aussi voulait une réponse, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'obtiendrait probablement pas.

_-_ Tu aurais pu lui répondre, lui reprocha le jeune Capitaine.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'étira légèrement.

_-_ Mais j'l'ai fait. C'est juste que c'était pas la réponse attendue, c'est tout.

Toshiro serra les dents. Il ne devait pas se laisser embarquer dans le jeu de l'ancien capitaine. Ou il oublierait pourquoi il était resté.

- Pourquoi ?

Ichimaru haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_-_ Eh bien, c'est la soirée des « pourquoi » qui veulent tout et rien dire !

_-_ Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné contre Aizen, à la fin de la bataille ? Kurosaki nous a dit que tu avais essayé de tuer Aizen. Est-ce parce que tu as senti le vent tourner et tu as alors cherché à retourner ta veste une fois de plus ?

Le sourire du traitre s'étira un peu plus si possible, alors que sa voix moqueuse s'éleva à nouveau.

_-_ Ah ça ! Que ne ferait-on pas par amour, n'est ce pas ?

L'expression de Toshiro se fit plus sévère encore. Calme. Il devait rester calme. Se retenir d'étrangler lui-même cet homme qui s'amusait de tout, même dans sa situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse franche, de toute manière. Même s'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité malgré tout dans cette réponse, quand bien même ne voyait-il pas le rapport. Si son intuition était juste, et si son lieutenant et cet homme étaient plus que de simples connaissances, et si Ichimaru noyait une vérité dans l'humour, alors sa trahison envers Aizen concernerait Matsumoto. Mais c'était là que ça coinçait. Car Toshiro ne voyait aucun lien pouvant raccorder le traitre déchu à son lieutenant. Donc l'ancien capitaine se jouait à nouveau de lui. Fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout.

Il savait que son scepticisme se lisait sur son visage et il voyait sur celui d'Ichimaru que ce dernier ne dirait rien de plus. Rester d'avantage ne servirait à rien et le temps dont ils disposaient arrivait à son terme.

_-_ Emporte donc tes secrets dans la tombe, cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, conclut finalement le jeune capitaine.

Le sourire moqueur d'Ichimaru fut sa seule réponse. Toshiro tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la franchir.

_-_ J'ai une dernière volonté.

Ce ne furent pas les mots qui le firent s'arrêter. Ce fut le ton. Il n'y avait plus d'humour dans la voix d'Ichimaru. Mais le capitaine de la Dixième Division hésita encore à y croire.

_-_ Attend de te trouver devant le bourreau demain matin pour cela, répondit-il.

_-_ Ce que j'ai à dire ne concerne personne d'autre.

_-_ Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, moi ?

Il y eut un moment de silence et Toshiro s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand Ichimaru parla à nouveau.

_-_ Prenez bien soin d'elle.

Cette fois, le jeune capitaine ne put s'en empêcher. Il se retourna, légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir voir le condamné. Et son regard rencontra celui, transperçant, d'Ichimaru. Et malgré lui, Toshiro se figea. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux. Et il put alors confirmer ce qu'il lui avait semblé entendre. Il n'y avait plus d'humour dans l'expression d'Ichimaru. Ses yeux bleus gris étaient parfaitement sérieux et toute trace de son agaçant éternel sourire avait disparu. Une partie de Toshiro se révolta, cria à la duperie, était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle manipulation du traitre. Pourtant… Pourtant à cet instant, le jeune prodige était prêt à le croire. Quelque chose au fond de lui le croyait sincère, peut être pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Seireitei. Oui, Ichimaru était sérieux, et Toshiro n'avait nul besoin de précision quant à la personne mentionnée dans cette dernière volonté. Et malgré lui, malgré ses préjugés, il comprit alors la réponse à la question posée par son lieutenant. Ichimaru avait toujours tenu sincèrement à Matsumoto. Tout n'avait pas été que mensonge, au final…

Finalement, le jeune Capitaine rompit le contact visuel et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte vers laquelle il s'avança, avant de s'arrêter, arrivé sur le seuil.

_-_ C'est une requête inutile.

Non, il n'avait nul besoin de cette demande pour garder un œil sur son agaçante, flemmarde, alcoolique de lieutenant, pourtant si sensible et attachante. Non, nul besoin qu'on le lui demande. Et alors qu'il sortait et refermait la porte derrière lui, il eut une dernière vision fugace du condamné. La brève vision d'un léger sourire ornant à nouveau les lèvres du traitre, mais qui ne ressemblait en rien aux sourires moqueurs qui étaient devenus la marque de fabrique d'Ichimaru. Et Toshiro songea qu'il aurait préféré ce genre de sourire plutôt que celui sincère, presque apaisé, qu'il avait aperçu l'espace d'un instant…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil se leva sur un Seireitei étrangement silencieux. L'atmosphère semblait lourde et peu propice à quelque divertissement ou agitation. Car tout le monde le savait. Le moment de l'exécution du dernier traitre encore vivant était venu. Sur la colline du Sokyoku, les capitaines et les lieutenants étaient déjà alignés, chacun à sa place, attendant l'arrivée du condamné qu'escorteraient le Capitaine Kuchiki et le lieutenant Abarai depuis leur Division, par mesure de précaution. Même si le prisonnier ne semblait pas vouloir tenter de s'échapper. Kira était présent, contrairement aux pronostics de certains. Son expression était sombre et ses yeux cernés, mais il était là, prêt à assister aux derniers moments de celui qui avait été son capitaine, l'homme qu'il avait admiré pendant si longtemps, même après sa trahison, prêt à peut être lui rendre ce dernier hommage. La Cinquième Division, elle, n'était pas représentée, Hinamori se trouvant toujours en soins. Et un autre lieutenant manquait à l'appel. L'espace, derrière Hitsugaya, restait vide…

Loin de la colline, au cœur de la Dixième Division, assise sur le canapé de son bureau, Rangiku, la tête basse, ressemblait à une statue magnifique mais torturée. Elle non plus n'avait pas dormi. Mais contrairement à Kira, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se rendre à l'exécution. Pour quoi faire, de toute manière ? Ses adieux avaient été faits la veille. Et elle préférait ne pas être en public au moment final. Elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à garder contenance. Alors elle restait là, le cœur douloureux, les yeux pour le moment secs fixés sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son bureau quand elle avait finalement quitté sa chambre, un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver là… Et qui portait assurément la marque de son Capitaine. Le cas contraire, ce zanpakuto ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'à elle. Il aurait été enfermé à la Sixième Division, non loin de la cellule qu'avait occupée son maître…

Presque distraitement, ses doigts effleurèrent la lame courte mais acérée, autant que la langue de son propriétaire.

Shinsô.

Malgré elle, son esprit remonta le temps. Elle revit le moment où elle avait posé les yeux pour la première fois sur ce zanpakuto. Au temps où Gin et elle vivaient encore au Rukongai, dans cette petite maison presque en ruine où ils se sentaient pourtant chez eux. Le jour qui avait précédé leur première séparation…

_- Gin, qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- Un zanpakuto, bien sûr._

_- Whaaa ! Comme les shinigamis ?_

_- Ouep._

_- Mais… il n'est pas un peu petit ?_

_- Tss, la taille n'fait pas tout, Ran' ! Shinsô est puissant, t'inquiète ! Et bientôt, j'serai un shinigami puissant, j'te le dis !_

Elle revoyait la fierté en partie dissimulée sous ses mots. Ses propres yeux émerveillés devant la certitude contenue dans les mots de son ami. Elle n'avait pas compris, à l'époque, le sens réel de ses mots.

_- Gin ? Gin, où es-tu ?_

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée seule. Avec pour seule compagnie un message laissé près de son futon. Il était parti pour l'Académie. Pour devenir un shinigami. Il était partie en la laissant derrière, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il n'était pas revenu. Et pour la première fois, elle avait pleuré à cause de lui…

Aujourd'hui, le regard posé sur ce zanpakuto, elle se demanda ce qu'aurait été leur vie si Gin n'avait pas trouvé Shinzo en lui. S'ils n'avaient pas eu en eux le reiatsu suffisant pour devenir shinigami. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. A quoi bon se poser ce genre de question, à présent, On ne pouvait pas changer le passé. On en pouvait que l'accepter et l'assumer…

Un pas, puis un autre. Escorté par six gardes masqués et vêtus de blanc, ainsi que par Kuchiki qui ouvrait la voie et Abarai qui la fermait, il s'avança vers le lieu où prendrait fin sa vie. Encore quelques mètres de montée, un dernier virage et le plateau de la colline du Sokyoku apparut devant ses yeux. Malgré les menottes qui le privaient de son reiatsu, malgré la mort qui approchait, son éternel sourire étirait ses lèvres et il s'avançait presque avec nonchalance, de la démarche particulière qui avait toujours été la sienne, comme pour défier le monde qui l'entourait. Comme pour faire un pied de nez à la situation.

Un pas devant l'autre, encore et encore. Il arriva à la hauteur des shinigamis rassemblés, de part et d'autre du chemin. Sa dernière haie d'honneur en quelque sorte, songea-t-il avec humour. Il continua à avancer, regardant droit devant lui et dépassa ses anciens collègues et leurs lieutenants, les uns après les autres. Dans l'ordre, comme lors des réunions. Yamamoto était très à cheval sur l'ordre. A sa droite, Ukitake, dépourvu de son ait jovial, encadré par les deux zouaves qui se disputaient sans cessent. A gauche, Kurotsuchi, arborant, lui, son sourire psychotique, sa poupée sans âme de lieutenant derrière lui. Encore un pas. Zaraki, impassible, avec Madarame derrière lui remplaçant son lieutenant. En face Hitsugaya, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Seul. Mais cela ne le surprit pas. C'était mieux ainsi. Un pas et encore un autre. Hisagi palliant au manque de capitaine. Kyoraku, l'air exceptionnellement sobre, son large chapeau retombant sur son visage et dissimulant en partie son expression, accompagné de sa nounou lieutenant. Komamura et Iba. Kuchiki et Abarai, qui venaient de regagner leur place. L'espace vide de la Cinquième Division. Unohana, le visage sombre et les yeux baissés, accompagnée de son grand lieutenant Kotetsu. Un pas puis un autre. Izuru. Ce cher Izuru qui faisait l'effort d'être là, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Soi Fon et son goinfre de lieutenant. Et enfin, tout au bout, face à lui, Yamamoto et son fidèle lieutenant d'un autre âge.

Sa garde le fit s'immobiliser, à quelques mètres du commandant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Le silence était si dense qu'il pourrait sans doute couper l'air avec Shinsô, s'il l'avait encore. Mais il s'en moquait. Même si les mines sombres de ses anciens collègues l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Un seul visage comptait pour lui, et il lui avait déjà fait ses adieux. Peu importait le reste. Il pouvait garder les yeux fermer, complètement. Son esprit avait gardé l'image d'un visage harmonieux, éclairé par deux yeux bleus et encadré d'une somptueuse cascade rousse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter les paroles que prononça Yamamoto. Dans ses oreilles résonnait le rire d'une enfant devenue femme. L''essentiel était là. Le reste, vraiment, ne comptait pas…

_-_ Ichimaru Gin, as-tu des dernières paroles à prononcer ? Des regrets ne changeront rien, mais tu es libre de les exprimer.

Son sourire ne vacilla pas, bien au contraire, et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, fidèle à son rôle, jusqu'au bout.

_-_ Quels regrets ? J'n'en ai aucun.

Il ignora le froncement de sourcils mécontent de Yamamoto et les murmures furieux derrière lui. C'était la vérité. Il ne regrettait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'assumait et si c'était à refaire, il le referait. C'était pour cela qu'il ne craignait pas de mourir. Il n'avait aucun regret. Ou presque. Il n'avait pas pu la venger lui-même, même s'il y avait contribué. Et c'était là le seul regret qu'il emportait avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle vivait et vivrait et son bourreau était mort. C'était la seule chose qui comptait…

On le fit mettre à genoux, tandis que le bourreau s'approchait, un immense zanpakuto en forme de hache à la main. Yamamoto s'était écarté, le laissant seul face à la mort qui approchait. Gin ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir s'avancer vers lui. De la voir réclamer sa vie en paiement du chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter, en son âme en conscience. Une légère brise vint lui effleurer le visage, faisant voler ses cheveux, et son esprit fit naître l'image de celle pour qui il avait vécu durant tout ce temps. Et à cette image rayonnante, tandis que son sourire se fit plus doux et que la hache du bourreau s'abattait, Ichimaru Gin prononça ses derniers mots, écho de ceux qu'il avait prononcé la veille à celle qui avait été sa vie…

_Hasta la vista, Rangiku…_

Le murmure effleura à nouveau ses oreilles, comme s'il venait à peine de prononcer ces mots. Et tandis qu'elle se remémorait les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé, un craquement vint briser le silence de la pièce. Rangiku ferma les yeux. Dans ses mains, Shinsô venait de se briser en une multitude de morceaux. Gin étaitt parti, pour de bon, la laissant définitivement seule. Et son cœur se brisa à son tour, tandis que les souvenirs l'envahissaient…

_- Si tu peux t'évanouir à cause de la faim, tu as sûrement du reiatsu._

_- Toi aussi._

_- Yep. Ichimaru Gin, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !_

_- Gin. Quel drôle de prénom…_

Sa paume se referma sur les éclats de la lame, le serrant plus fort.

_- Comment ça, tu connais pas ton anniversaire ?_

_- Non, je ne me souviens pas…_

_- Ola, faut rectifier ça ! Ben voilà, ton anniversaire, ça s'ra le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Donc v'la, c'est le 29 septembre. L'année prochaine, comme ça, t'auras l'droit à un cadeau._

Ses doigts serrèrent plus encore, tandis que la poignée de Shinsô se désagrègeait peu à peu.

_- Gin ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée, tu m'as fait peur !_

_- C'est un secret. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_- Ah ?_

_- Joyeux anniversaire, Ran' !_

_- Gin, c'est…_

_- Un collier, yep. Bon, l'est pas super, je sais, mais…_

_- Non ! je l'adore ! Je le porterai toujours ! Merci Gin…_

Sa main libre se referma sur le collier qu'elle portait toujours, depuis ce jour où il le lui avait offert.

_- Gin ? Gin ! Où es-tu, ce n'est pas drôle…_

Les morceaux de lame du zanpakuto pénétrèrent sa chaire et le sang commença à couler, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte…

_- Félicitations pour ta réussite à l'Académie, Rangiku !_

_- Gin ! Ordure ! Tu aurais pu me dire en face que tu intégrais l'Académie des shinigamis, au lieu de partir comme un voleur en me laissant juste un message !_

_- Oula, du calme… Tu frappes plus fort qu'avant._

_- Tu mériterais bien plus que ça pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil !_

_- Bah, tu es aussi une shinigami, maint'nant. On pourra se voir à nouveau._

Les fragments disparurent à leur tour, l'un après l'autre, comme se dissolvant dans son sang.

_- Eh bien, fukutaisho d'Aizen taisho, rien que ça !_

_- Bah, j't'avais dit que je deviendrai puissant._

_- Frimeur, vas. Mais tu as de la chance. Aizen taisho est l'un des plus gentils et populaires ! Ne l'embête pas trop surtout !_

_- Mouais, mouais…_

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Si elle avait su alors…

_- Félicitations pour votre promotion, Matsumoto fukutaisho._

_- Merci, mais c'est quoi ça, C'est pour que je t'appelle Ichimaru taisho, maintenant ?_

_- Ca serait je pense préférable…_

_- Gin ?_

_- J'ai du travail à faire. A une prochaine fois, fukutaisho…_

Son sang goutta sur le parquet, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, bien trop loin dans ses souvenirs.

_- Veuillez abaisser votre zanpakuto, Ichimaru taisho. Sinon je serais votre adversaire._

Du zanpakuto qu'elle avait arrêté alors, il n'en restait à présent presque plus rien…

_Tu disparaissais toujours sans me dire où tu allais… _

_Gin… Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ? Où veux-tu aller ?_

_- Ne bouge pas !_

_- Je suis assez déçu. J'espérais être capturé un peu plus longtemps. Adieu Rangiku. Excuse-moi._

_Adieu…_

_Je te hais pour ce que tu as fait…_

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis pour te joindre à Aizen ?_

_- Mentais-tu ? Les moments que nous avons passés ensembles, depuis que tu m'as ramassée au Rukongai… N'étaient-ils aussi que des mensonges ?_

_- Peut être, peut être pas… Qu'importent mes raisons, ça n'changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et si c'était à r'faire, je le r'ferai. Je ne regrette rien._

_- Tu sais, parfois, l'ignorance est préférable à la connaissance…_

_- Hasta la vista, Ran'._

Shinzô se désintégra complètement, ne laissant qu'un infime fragment enfoncé dans sa paume. Gin était mort, et ne reviendrait plus la narguer avec son sourire agaçant, ses blagues douteuses et ses excuses stupides. Avec son zanpakuto avaient disparues les dernières traces de sa présence, qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là…

Mort…

La réalisation pénétra pour de bon son esprit et son cœur, et les larmes apparurent finalement. Quelques une tout d'abord, puis des flots intarissables. La jeune femme se replia sur elle-même, les mains serrée contre son cœur à l'agonie, tandis que son corps était secoué de lourds sanglots et qu'un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

_-_ Gin…

Là, isolée dans les bureaux désert, Matsumoto Rangiku laissa libre court à son chagrin à l'idée d'avoir perdu à jamais Ichimaru Gin, l'homme que malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

_Hasta la vista_, avait-il dit…

Un dernier mot franchit ses lèvres tandis que la douleur lui vrilla le cœur. Un murmure, prononcé dans un souffle.

_-_ Menteur…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-_ Rangiku-san, la boutique d'Urahara, c'est de l'autre côté !

Debout sur le toit d'une maison, un jeune homme roux se tenait immobile, les bras croisés, observant sa collègue s'éloigner dans la mauvaise direction.

_-_ Allons allons, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu dans ta ville natale, non, Ichigo-kun ? Profites-en un peu ! Tu ne veux pas voir tes petits neveux et nièces ? Ils seront contents de te voir, j'en suis sûre !

Ichigo secoua la tête, poussant un léger soupir.

_-_ Tu te trompes d'une ou deux générations, Rangiku-san, mais passons. Les ordres étaient de retourner chez Urahara dès la mission terminée je te rappelle.

_-_ Rhooo, rabat-joie, quoi ! protesta la jeune femme en boudant légèrement. C'est Kuchiki-taisho qui déteint sur toi ou quoi ?

Elle s'immobilisa sur le toit suivant et Ichigo la rejognitt, le soleil se reflétant un instant sur l'emblème de lieutenant de la Sixième Division passé à son bras.

- Byakuya, c'est un peu comme Toshiro, répondit-il. Une fois que tu t'habitues et que tu le connais, il est plus sympa qu'on le pense.

Rangiku laissa échapper un rire amusé en attendant les mots « Byakuya » et « sympa » associés. Mais bon, il était vrai que son propre capitaine n'était pas forcément avenant à première vue.

_-_ Allez Ichigo-kun, soit sympa ! C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! Laisse-moi faire un peu de lèche vitrine à défaut de pouvoir faire les boutiques !

La jeune femme adopta sa moue la plus suppliante, battant des cils sur ses grands yeux larmoyants, les mains jointes devant elle.

_-_ S'il te plaaiiiit !

Ichigo résista. Quelques secondes. Avant de soupirer, vaincu.

_- _Tu me rappelles qui est la plus âgée de nous deux ?

- Bouh, traite-moi de vieille, tant que tu y es ! protesta la jeune femme.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire amusé.

_-_ Jamais je n'oserai, je tiens à ma vie. Allez, je te laisse une heure. On se retrouve chez Urahara après ça.

_-_ Merci, Ichigo-kun, tu es un amour !

Rangiku déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune shinigami avant de tourner les talons et de bondir dans la rue, se mêlant rapidement aux passants qui ne pouvaient la voir. Ichigo l'observa un moment, en secouant la tête, amusé, avant de prendre le chemin de la boutique d'Urahara.

Un peu plus loin, Rangiku déambula dans les rues commerçantes, les redécouvrant et ravissant ses yeux avec la vision de tous ces vêtements dans les vitrines. Ah, Karakura avait pas mal changé, à travers les années. La jeune femme n'y était plus revenue pendant plus de cinquante ans, au départ, préférant des missions dans d'autres villes que celle-ci, beaucoup trop chargée en souvenirs. Toshiro s'était montré conciliant avec elle, de ce point de vu. Il avait fallu attendre qu'Ichigo les rejoigne et soit envoyé en mission dans sa ville natale pour que le lieutenant de la Dixième division se décide à l'accompagner en soutien, pensant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Depuis, elle y revenait de temps en temps, mais pour des missions courtes ne lui laissant pas de temps libre. Ce jour là, on leur avait donné beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour remplir la mission qui leur avait été attribuée. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. A tous les coups, c'était signé son capitaine, ça. Il avait sûrement voulu lui permettre de se changer les idées, car il savait que malgré ses sourires et les fêtes en son honneur auxquelles elle assistait le jour de son anniversaire, Rangiku conservait une part de souffrance en elle assez vivace en ce jour. La jeune femme soupira, tandis que la pointe familière traversait son cœur. Cent vingt-cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Gin. Elle avait fait son deuil, bien sûr, remonté la pente, tout fait pour cacher le désespoir qui avait été le sien à ce moment là, même si elle savait que son capitaine n'avait pas été dupe. Elle avait continué à vivre, recommencé ses soirées alcoolisées. Elle avait entamé une aventure occasionnelle avec Shuhei, même si elle savait que ce dernier souhaitait plus que cela…

Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais oublié. La blessure s'était refermée, petit à petit, mais elle restait douloureuse et son cœur saignait encore, lors de certaines occasions. Un peu comme ce jour là. D'un geste devenu presque instinctif, sa main se lèva et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pendentif qui se perdait en grande partie dans son décolleté. Son regard se posa sur son reflet, que lui renvoyait la vitrine de la boutique devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Elle avait changé, elle aussi, en plus d'un siècle. Elle s'était assagie. Un peu. Son décolleté était moins plongeant et elle avait coupé ses cheveux, qu'elle gardait en carré stylisé. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé. Son collier était toujours là, autour de son cou, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis plus de deux siècles qu'elle le possédait. Non, c'était faux. Il y avait eu un petit changement, là aussi. Un petit pendentif supplémentaire qui n'y était pas à l'origine et qu'elle avait fait tailler puis rajouter, quelques jours après la mort de Gin. Et c'était lui que caressaient presque distraitement ses doigts à présent.

Lorsque ses larmes s'étaient finalement taries, ce jour là, une surprise l'attendait, au creux de sa paume. Un petit fragment de métal teinté de son sang qui n'aurait plus du être là. Elle l'avait observé un moment, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Avant de vraiment réaliser. Finalement, Gin n'était pas parti en effaçant complètement ses traces. Car dans ses mains, elle avait gardé un minuscule souvenir, qu'elle avait précieusement conservé par la suite. Un petit fragment de Shinsô qui avait survécu à la disparition de son maître, elle ne savait pas comment. Et à travers lui, c'était en quelque sorte un lien qu'elle avait gardé avec son propriétaire, et qui l'avait souvent aidé, à travers les années. Parfois, il lui avait même semblé le sentir se réchauffer, contre sa peau, ou bien ressentir comme un faible courant électrique. Ce n'était sûrement que son imagination, elle le savait. Mais elle avait bien le droit à cette petite fantaisie, tant qu'elle la gardait pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, le fragment de zanpakuto sembla s'animer dans sa paume et elle retint un soupir tout en s'écartant de la vitrine. Elle entendit sans vraiment y prêter attention des éclats de voix derrière elle, accompagnés de rires, tandis qu'un groupe d'adolescent passait à côté d'elle en courant, certains la traversant sans la voir ni la sentir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un choc violent la propulsa sur le trottoir qu'elle sortit de ses pensées et prêta à nouveau attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tomber sur quelqu'un avec assez de reiatsu pour pouvoir au moins la toucher ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité !

_-_ Whaa, s'cusez moi, j'regardais pas où j'courrais. Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Alors, le temps se figea, les bruits de la ville disparurent. Son cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir, battant bruyamment à ses oreilles… Figée dans le mouvement qu'elle avait esquivé pour se relever, ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur le visage du jeune homme qui l'avait percutée et lui tendait actuellement la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent d'autres d'un bleu plus clair, presque phosphorescent, légèrement dissimulés derrière des mèches argentées se rapprochant du blanc. Les cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, mais encadraient un visage à la fois extrêmement familier et différent, aucun sourire particulier ne venant étirer ses lèvres en cet instant. La main tendue vers elle était pâle et les doigts longs et fin. Non… Impossible…

_-_ J'ai peur d'vous avoir cogné un peu trop fort, vous êtes toute pâle ! Comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme. J'vais p'tet vous amener à l'hôpital…

La main se referma sur la sienne et l'aida, avec douceur mais fermeté, à se relever. Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, un vif courant électrique traversa le corps de Rangiku, la tirant de son état de choc.

_-_ Gin…

C'était un murmure à peine audible qui franchit ses lèvres, à peine plus d'un souffle. Non, elle ne se trompait pas. Il semblait plus jeune, mais…Cette façon d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur, c'était bien la sienne. Ce visage, cette voix, ce contact… Son cœur battait la chamade, dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de vouloir s'en échapper.

_-_ On s'connaît ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Alors elle comprit. Elle réalisa, et le monde recommença à exister, autour d'eux. C'était lui. C'était Gin. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas un shinigami qui se tenait devant elle. Ce n'était pas une âme dans un gigai qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Non, le jeune homme face à elle était un être humain, appartenant au monde des vivants. Cette réalisation atténua un peu le choc mais son cœur refusa encore de retrouver un rythme normal.

_-_ J'vous y conduis ? sembla s'inquiéter ce Gin qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Rangiku retrouva la faculté de parler, même si cela restait difficile.

_-_ Non, ce…ce n'est rien, je vais bien, ne vous… inquiétez pas, répondit-elle, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de lui.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas complètement le convaincre, et son visage prit une expression sceptique tandis qu'il semblait l'ausculter du regard, comme pour chercher une éventuelle blessure.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, j'ai simplement été… surprise, ajouta-t-elle.

Surprise. Le mot était faible. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. Le silence les entourait à nouveau, avant qu'un nouvel éclat de voix ne vienne le briser.

_-_ Oh, Gin, qu'est ce tu fais ? Tu viens, on va être à la bourre !

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant d'esquisser un petit sourire tout en se passant une main sur la nuque, dans un geste si familier que Rangiku sentit son cœur bondir à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

_-_ Rhaa, c'est bien ma veine. Rencontrer une aussi jolie fille un jour où j'suis pressé !

Alors, il s'inclina légèrement, portant la main de Rangiku, toujours dans la sienne, à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

_-_ Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce fâcheux accident, mademoiselle. Mais vous rencontrer a été un plaisir qui s'renouvellera, j'l'espère.

Et sur un dernier sourire, il se détourna et rattrapa en courant ses camarades qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Rangiku, elle, laissa sa main retomber lentement, sa peau paraissant brûler là où ses lèvres s'étaient posées. D'où elle était, elle put entendre leurs paroles tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient

_-_ Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais, vieux ?

_-_ J'parlais à la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais croisée !

_-_ Ah bon, où ça ? Y avait personne pourtant…

Il se retourna, regarda là où se trouvait la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait. Ses doigts avaient gardé le souvenir du contact avec cette peau douce et chaude qu'il n'avait pas pu inventer. Quant à son cœur, il battait encore fort dans sa poitrine, depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard d'azur qui l'avait bouleversé d'une manière normale, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison…

Sur le toit de la boutique en face, Rangiku observa les adolescents s'éloigner en se chamaillant joyeusement. La main qu'il avait touché se leva et vint à nouveau caresser le fragment de Shinsô qui semblait lui réchauffer la peau. Une unique larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'un sourire étirait peu à peu ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère, à la fois heureux et incrédule. Un miracle. Normalement, les âmes des criminels exécutés, fussent-ils humains, hollows ou shinigamis, étaient condamnées à l'enfer et y disparaissaient à jamais, sans espoir de retour. Et pourtant, Gin avait échappé à ce funeste destin et son âme s'était réincarnée dans le monde des humains. Une seconde chance. Voilà ce qui lui avait été accordé. Ce qui signifieait que son âme n'avait pas été si noire que cela, n'est ce pas ?

Son sourire s'étira d'avantage tandis que des mots prononcés si longtemps auparavant résonnaient à nouveau à ses oreilles.

_Hasta la vista, Ran'_.

Cela n'avait peut être pas été un mensonge, finalement…

Fin ?

Et voilà, un deuxième One Shot Bleach qui dormait dans mon ordi et que j'ai finalement corrigé et préparé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour ma part, à force de me passer des musiques tristes, ça m'a filé le bourdon, pour certains passages. Pour ce one shot, j'ai surtout écouté le deuxième ending de Kuroshitsuji, la très belle chanson de Kalafina : Kagayaku Sora no Shijima. ( que je vous conseille, surtout pour la partie exécution et souvenirs de Rangiku.)

Alors oui, vous l'aurez vu, il y a un « ? », après le mot « Fin ». Parce qu'au final, ce n'est peut être qu'un nouveau commencement, mais aussi parce que sait-on jamais, une suite pourrait fort bien jaillir de mon esprit, un de ces jours !

Sinon, en attendant… verdict ?


End file.
